Vegeta's Revenge
by 101294090270
Summary: The Saiyan prince haven't forgotten the day a sword wielding man chopped off his tail. How far will Vegeta go to make sure he suffers for what was done all those years ago? Perhaps Trunks and Goten want in on this. And even...Goku?
1. Vegeta's Revenge part 1

**This is my first fanfic. It won't be very long, but I just hope people enjoy it. **This is going to be a humor fic, so nothing serious**  
><strong>

**:Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dbz characters that are featured in this story.** **All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p>Vegeta was enjoying the lovely breeze of just a normal day when a thought suddenly occurred to him.<p>

"I never got my revenge on the oaf who cut off my tail"

He smirked evilly and took off to the sky.

"I think I'll just go pay him a little visit".

So off Vegeta flew to Korin's tower. On his way there another thought formed in his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't kill him right away. Yes, I'll let the fool suffer and then BAM! Blow him to pieces with a big bang sort of attack."

Vegeta stopped in midair, when he just remembered something that ruined his entire mood.

"Damn, I'm supposed to be watching the two brats today".

He was throwing a mini tantrum in the sky and muttered to his self.

"Why couldn't that blasted woman or her behemoth friend watch their own kids?"

For a couple of 8 and 9 year olds, they sure could drive a person crazy. Then Vegeta struck yet another idea.

"Yes, they certainly could drive someone crazy. Drive a very certain someone crazy indeed".

Vegeta changed direction and headed back towards the Capsule Corp house where Trunks was busy playing video games. Vegeta stood in front of the TV and unplugged the game. Trunks gasped and threw his controller to the floor.

"No friggen way! I was on level 89 and I didn't even save it yet!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, not the slightest worried about whatever his son was whining about.

"Grab whatever toys, games, and other items you like and pack them up. You're going over Kakarot's brat house for a play date".

Trunks still seemed a little upset about his game, but didn't want to get on his father's bad side.

"Yes sir. I'll be ready in 10 minutes"

"5 minutes tops. Now hurry!"

Trunks stomped up to his room and Vegeta waited patiently for him to get ready. 5 minutes passed and together they both flew to the Son house .Once there, Chichi opened the door and her smile seemed to increase.

"Oh Vegeta, you're here for Goten right?"

Vegeta only nodded. Trunks was a little confused at why Goten was coming with them after he packed his things.

"Hey dad, I though you said-" "SHUT IT! I know what I said, just don't talk".

Vegeta had to keep his son from blabbing out the plan. Not that Trunks knew what it was anyways. Goten emerged from the house with an orange book bag on and greeted his friend.

"Hi Trunks! Boy, I can't wait till' we get to your house".

Before Trunks could respond, Vegeta grabbed both boy's hands and took off. Chichi waved at her son from down below.

"Try not to cause too much trouble Goten! Or blow anything up!"

While they were flying through the sky, Trunks noticed they weren't headed back to his house.

"Uh dad, where are we going? Our house is back that way".

Goten seemed to notice too as he looked around.

"Hey you're right. Maybe we're going someplace fun. Like the park!"

Trunks perked up at that idea.

"Or maybe an arcade".

"Or maybe an amusement park!"

"Or...or… DISNEY WORLD!"

They both started laughing and getting excited. Vegeta was only getting agitated.

"You'll be visiting the grave yard if you don't shut up! We're not going to any of those idiotic places".

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, once again confused.

"Then where are we going?" Goten asked.

Vegeta pointed up as they began to fly upwards.

"Just paying a 'friend' a little visit".

Inside Vegeta's mind he was laughing evilly. The insane kind of laughter knowing his plan would be a successful one. They arrived inside Korin's tower, where Trunks and Goten both seem to remember.

"Hey Goten, remember when we came up here to learn that fusion dance?"

Goten gotten into the pose, ready to do the steps.

"Let's see if we've forgotten or not!"

Vegeta grabbed Goten's hands and held them behind his back.

"No. We won't be having any of that. Save all of your evilness for later".

He tore away and Goten looked at Vegeta innocently.

"I'm not evil".

Vegeta showed him a faint scar on his arm.

"This scar proves otherwise".

Trunks started to laugh at remembrance of that day.

"heh heh, Oh yeah that was a good prank".

Vegeta glared at his son who immediately stopped laughing.

"I mean, we all learned a powerful lesson that day".

Goten nodded his head also agreeing.

"It's that your dad hits really hard".

Yajirobe was lounging on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips while watching reruns of the Brady Bunch. He heard other voices but was too lazy to really check it out. Vegeta entered the room along with the two chibis, but Yajirobe hadn't seemed to notice.

"Listen up you two"

Vegeta spoke to them in a low whisper, so only they could hear.

"You are to stay here with that idiot until I come back for you. He's your new babysitter and you're going to act as rebellious, annoying, and obnoxious as possible".

Trunks thought it was too good to be true as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What's in it for you?"

Vegeta wasn't surprised his son would ask that. He was a smart kid after all, and he had his father's genes.

"Just sweet, sweet, revenge. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA"

Trunks and Goten looked at him like he had just grown two heads. Goten quietly whispered to his friend,

"I think there's something wrong with your dad".

Yajirobe sat up on the couch, brushing off all the crumbs of chips from his shirt.

"Hey, what heck are you people doing here?"

Vegeta ran out before Yajirobe could spot him. Trunks took off his green back pack and threw it at Yajirobe, causing the man to fall to the floor.

"You're our babysitter! Guess you have to watch us until my dad gets back".

Yajirobe sprung to his feet, obviously not liking any bit of this.

"Like hell I am? Who do you brats think you are!"

Goten took off his back pack and smiled.

"I'm Goten!"

Trunks also smiled...well smirked actually. Much like how Vegeta does.

"And I'm Trunks. I'm sure you remember us. My dads' name is Vegeta and if you don't look after us, then he'll be coming after you!"

Yajirobe must've still been afraid of Vegeta because he was down on his knees already apologizing.

"No, please, have mercy! I'll watch you okay! Just don't get your father!"

Trunks folded his arms and stared at his friend.

"This is gunna be fun"

Vegeta was busy setting security cameras around, so he could always look back at this day and laugh.

"It's going to be fun for me too"

* * *

><p><strong>Can't tell if it's worthy of finishing or not so R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Vegeta's Revenge part 2

**Well according to kimiruMai, Cara2012, Johncorn and Peanut butter, this story is worth finishing.**** So thanks for the reviews and here ya go!**

**:Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dbz characters that we all know and love so no need for a lawsuit.**

* * *

><p>The cameras were set so Vegeta left the tower and went back to Capsule Corp where he could watch his plan unfold. A plan that was only part 1 in the making. He was sitting on a couch, with a laptop in front of him,that showed footage of what could only be described as 'the best damn revenge ever'. Back at Korin's tower, Trunks jumped onto the sofa and started to relax.<p>

"Hey Lardo-so, why don't you fix up a couple of snacks. I'm starving".

Yajirobe couldn't believe Trunks had stolen his spot on the couch and was now giving him orders.

"No way, cook your own food. I'm not your personal chef... And that's my seat!"

Goten's stomach was growling loudly.

"But I'm hungry too. I haven't eaten in a full hour! That's like, forever! I'm going to die! Do you want me to die? Are you some kind of child killer?"

He started whining and his stomach growls got louder. Yajirobe was also hungry; not that it was anything new.

"Fine I'll go make a pizza or whatever. Just don't touch any of my stuff and stay quiet".

He disappeared into the kitchen and Goten perked up.

"Did ya hear that Trunks? We're getting pizza! Guess he doesn't wanna kill us."

Trunks sat on the couch looking around with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, and he also said not to touch any of his stuff. There's an awful lot of stuff here".

He pointed to a shelf full of Cd's, Dvd's, and old records. Goten clapped his hands in excitement.

"Let's play with em' then! They look neat"

The two demi saiyans ran over to the shelf and started to pull out everything. Trunks grabbed a record and didn't have any idea what it was.

"What the heck is this? Some kind of ancient music storing device?"

Goten also grabbed a record and a smile spread across his face.

"I know what they're used for".

He tossed the record through the air like a Frisbee.

"Destructo disc!"

A small ki blast was ignited and it sent ity bity pieces of broken record all on the couch and floor. Trunks was proud of his friend for such a brilliant idea.

"Goten you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that!"

Goten was stunned because no one has ever called him a genius.

"I am? What'd I do?"

"You invented a new game for us to play. I'll throw as many of these as I can at you, and you have to blast every single one".

Meanwhile, Vegeta was listening to their 'game' idea and was impressed.

"Those little demons really are experts at this. Wait a minute..."

He suddenly caught on to how all his CD's always go missing.

"Those evil little...they just better do a good job today!"

In the kitchen, Yajirobe placed 3 whole pizzas in the oven. 2 for him, and he decided that the two chibis could share one. He scratched his stomach and walked back into the living room.

"Alright runts, I got your stinking pizza in the- AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

A record was speeding in his direction and there was no way he'd be able to dodge it. At the last minute Goten blasted the record to pieces. He raised a victorious arm in the air.

"I saved his life! I'm a hero!"

Little did he know, the pieces of record all stabbed into Yajirobe's face. Each stung like a tiny piece of glass.

"AAAH! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Vegeta couldn't believe that Yajirobe thought his face was beautiful.

"Yeah right. Next thing you know he'll say he's an underwear model".

Goten didn't know why Yajirobe was rolling on the ground clutching his face. He stood over top of him,

"Hey, why're you on the floor? I saved you from getting your head chopped off".

Tiny specs of blood were stained on Yajirobe's face.

"Does it look like you saved me from anything kid?"

Trunks couldn't help himself and laughed at Yajirobe's pain.

"This is pathetic man. If THAT nearly killed you, I can't imagine what'd happen if that disc actually hit you".

That's when Yajirobe realized there were thousands of little pieces of his broken records scattered across the room.

"No! My collection!"

He looked through the empty shelf and found nothing left in there.

"My precious records! All my CD's are gone! It took me years to collect all those!"

Trunks yawned and laid back down on the couch.

"So, just go buy some more".

Yajirobe was straining not to cry, trying to hold back tears.

"They don't make them anymore. It's been at least 12 years since I got the last one".

Then Yajirobe started crying like a blubbering idiot. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Oh give me a break, are you really crying?"

Yajirobe rubbed snot on his shirt sleeves.

"I'm not crying. These are manly tears".

Goten noticed there was one last record hidden on the floor. He picked it up and waved it in the air.

"Check it out, I found the last one".

Yajirobe wiped the dry blood specs off his face and started to spas out.

"Please no, don't destroy it, hand it over right now! I beg you!"

"Sure!" Goten shouted as he tossed the record like a Frisbee towards Yajirobe. Trunks intersected and caught the record with his hands.

"Alright! Nice throw Goten. Now see if you can catch mine".

Yajirobe desperately tried jumping up and down to reach the record, but Trunks floated up in the air. Yajirobe was pissed now, but mostly because he never got his lazy self-up and learned how to fly.

"C'mon kid, just hand over the record!"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and decided for once to do as he was told.

"No problem".

Soda nearly shot out of Vegeta's nose from shock. He was gasping and coughing as he tried wiping the soda off the computer screen.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? He's chosen now to finally start listening?"

There was an evil glint in Trunks' eye as he was getting ready to hand over the record.

"Oh yeah I'll give you the record. That is…if you can catch it!"

The whole thing almost appeared to happen in slow motion. Yajirobe gasped and tried to stop Trunks from throwing it. Goten cheered his friend on from the sidelines. Trunks hurled the record across the room, and watched with amusement as Yajirobe jumped on the couch trying to reach out for it. The record flew over his head and smashed into the flat screen. Trunks covered a hand over his mouth.

"Whoops. Guess I used more strength than I thought. Oh well".

Goten inspected the TV that had smoke and sparks popping out of it.

"Something tells me it's broke".

Yajirobe raised a fist at him getting ready to hit him.

"Well of course it's broke! And it's all your fault! I have half a mind – no scratch that – a FULL mind to toss both of you off this tower!"

"It's not like it'll do anything," Trunks added.

"We would just fly back up and I don't think my dad would appreciate you throwing us off a tower".

"Oh yeah, well I don't care what your dad does now! I got him once a long time ago and I'll do it again!"

"Bet you won't ever say that to his face!"

"And I bet an entire double bacon cheeseburger that I will!"

Goten didn't want to hear them argue so he decided to see what was taking the pizza so long. In the kitchen, Goten groaned when he saw that the pizza would still take a while to get done.

"Aw man, I'm so hungry. Unless…"

He turned the oven dial from 350 to 'Flaming hot katrillion degrees'.

"Now the pizza will be done in no time!"

As soon as he set foot out of the kitchen, the oven caused a huge explosion, blowing away an entire section of the tower. Dende and felt the explosion from on Kami's lookout and gasped.

"Oh no!" Dende yelled, "The entire place is going to crash!"

Trunks and Yajirobe stopped arguing once they heard the explosion. Yajirobe freaked out when he saw all the smoke and fire coming from the kitchen.

"No! The pizza! They're probably burnt and crispy".

Trunks also gasped when he felt the tower leaning back and forth.

"Uh… Goten. Does it feel like this place is tilting to you?"

The tower leaned all the way to the right as they all slid across the floor. Trunks grabbed Goten by his gi and shook him.

"Stop panicking! We can fly remember?"

Goten calmed down.

"Oh yeah. So how are we going to fix this?"

"There's a simple solution to this problem. Time to call Gotenks"

"Uh kids…"

Yajirobe was sliding across the floor heading towards the edge where he'd fall to his doom.

"Could you lend me a hand here?"

Vegeta couldn't believe his plan of vengeance was coming along better than he anticipated.

"They destroyed his most precious possession, blew up the kitchen and now the piece of crap is about to fall to his death. Maybe later I'll give the brats a rewarding pat on the back".

Once again, Vegeta sat back and enjoyed the show.

* * *

><p><strong>So Gotenks makes an appearance and someone else does too. R&amp;R to find out!<strong>


End file.
